Total Drama Splatter
by Word-Stranger
Summary: Partly inspired by the videogame Splatterhouse. Duncan and Gwen enter a supposedly haunted house, not knowing the horrors that lurk inside. Sorry, DuncanxGwen. Rated T for earlier chapters...M for later on.
1. Enter Nightmares

**A story inspired by horror-loving Punks and Goths. If you're confused, look up 'Splatterhouse Trailer' on youtube.**

* * *

"Make a wish?" Gwen asked, moving a strand of teal-dyed hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I know it sounds cheesy, but make one. This spot is made for wishing."Duncan grinned.

The two had found this Mansion just a week ago...and wondered at how peculiar it was. They had wandered deep into the nearby forest on one of their dates, and found it. It was like something out of a horror movie. The Mansion was easily Five...Six stories tall. Gothic-Victorian in style, which lured Gwen to it in the first place. Making it all the creepier, a graveyard was nearby. The day after, they visited the library to find out just exactly what the story behind this house was. Looking through town records, the Relict dated all the way back to 18th century, being built around the time the Pilgrims just started colonizing America. Not much else was found out...only that is was owned by a 'Doctor West'...who committed suicide shortly after living in the house for only a year or so."Ooh, how scary."Duncan commented.

Slowly, they had visited the house every night...moving closer to the door...until this night.

They had walked up the massive lawn, the night eerie with fog and the sound of night creatures. Opening the door, it stopped halfway, as if warning the two of what may lie inside. Duncan forced it open, and they entered.

"I wish...for us to be together...forever."Gwen said,looking at the Green-Mohawked Punk.

"You sure? I mean, being with me forever is a pretty big commitment...you may get bored."Duncan smirked, which made Gwen punch his arm playfully."I'm sure."Gwen replied,squinting her eyes to see into the dark.

Much of the entrance hall they had entered was blanketed by darkness and take their minds off of the boringness of stumbling through the dark, they shared a moment together."Together forever?"Gwen asked once more, moving closer to Duncan."Forever and Ever babe."He replied, moving closer himself until they were kissing. The peace was shattered by a gutteral sound in the shadows.

Breaking their liplock, Duncan protectivly pushed Gwen behind him. More gutteral sounds, magnified by numbers. "What is that...?"Gwen whispered, more curious than scared. Suddenly a flash of claws...the spilling of blood...and a scream.

"DUNCAN!"

Gwen knelt beside him, watching as precious red blood spilled from Duncan's stomach. Entrails could be seen through the tattered clothing and torn flesh. He didn't reply, just gritted his teeth through the pain. Another attack out of the darkness, this time a swift kick to his skull. Duncan slammed against the wall. Before Gwen could reach him, something grabbed her, pulling her into the blackness. She struggled, trying to escape a steel grip.

"Hush dear girl..."An ancient voice spoke to her."You are home now..."Another scream, and Gwen dissapeared.

"Gwen...wha..."Duncan muttered, but was replied with another attack. More scrapes and claws...so much pain and echoing...

"Take him to the basement. His corpse will be that perfect decoration I've been needing..."The ancient voice from before spoke, laughing. Duncan felt himself being lifted up, carried to his burial ground.

"Gwen...I'm sorry..."Was all Ducan muttered before he heard a door opening, and his limp, dying body was tossed downstairs into the basement.

* * *

It felt like an eternity. Breathe in a raspy breath...breathe out a raspy breath. Duncan could feel his own blood pouring out...sticky and telling him he would die any second now. What had happened?

"I'll tell you what happened..."

"...Who...who's that?"Duncan managed to gasp out. Was another person down here with him?

"I'll tell you what happened...but first you have to put me on."The voice sounded deeply distorted, like one of the voices heard screaming in a death metal song. Except this distortion didn't come from a studio...just from another world.

Forcing his head up, Duncan reached out and held a mask. Even though his vision was blurry, he could see that it was a hockey mask. It instantly reminded him of Jason Voorhees. But this mask felt cool and solid like steel...

"Put me on. Then you'll have everything you need to know."The voice repeated.

Duncan cautiously brought the mask closer to his face. The voice was impatient now, bordering furious.

"Put me ON!"It nearly screamed."You want to save Gwen...don't you?"It added smoothly.

This was the incentive Duncan needed. He placed the hockey mask on, feeling it's cold metal shape around his face...

Suddenly a violent force surged through his body. He could feel skin stitching itself together, blood running back through his veins. Even his clothes were repairing themselves. In seconds he was back to normal health...almost. The force became even more violent, and Duncan let out a gasp of pain. He felt muscles all over his body tighten, his bones lengthening, and even his very cells changing. The voice was inside his head now, laughing."Duncan...you're mine now."


	2. Through the Nine Circles

**Duncan**

Duncan stood up, unsure of what had just happened. He found his footing a few seconds later, regaining balance. At first glance, the basement he was in didn't have much to offer on his wherabouts. A moldy couch in the corner, a mirror beside it. But as he looked around more closely, the gruesome details settled in. The walls were rotting, parasites could be seen crawling in and out of the woodwork. Splatters of blood covered the floor as if flung by a mad painter. "Is that...my blood...?"

"No...well most of it isn't."The distorted voice was inside his head now, fusing with his own thoughts and memories."Where are you? You said you could help me get Gwen back!"Duncan raised his voice, searching the basement for anything else that could talk to him."I'm on your face. You put me on...allow me to introduce myself...or yourself."The voice laughed, a deep echo inside Duncan's skull. Suddenly he felt the force from earlier controlling his body, moving him to the mirror. With no free will at the moment, Duncan gazed at what he had become."I'm a frigging monster!"He shouted bluntly.

The steel hockey mask blocked most of his face, but the rest of his body had been heavily altered. His already punk clothes had become more tardy and raggish, dirt and holes covering his skull tee and cargo pants. His muscles were so much more defined...yet still retaining the same body build from before. His skin held a ghastly pale glow though. The strangest and creepiest part...little bone spikes jutted out of his arms and legs, protruding just barely an inch or so out of the skin. Flecks of drying blood dissapeared around the bones.

The voice laughed once more."I am...simply the Terror Mask. You put me on...so now you and I are one being, the same."The Mask explained.

"Nuh-uh! I didn't sign up for this horror show!"Duncan grabbed at the hockey mask, trying to pull it off. It was useless. The mask felt like it was part of his own skin now. It was painful to just try and budge it."Don't be so pissed...you did sign up for it once you placed me over that pretty little face of yours."The Terror Mask mocked. Duncan rolled his eyes. Who knew supernatural artifacts had senses of humor.

"Do you remember that other voice? The force that had stolen Gwen?"The Mask asked.

"It was...ancient. A voice that sounded old..."Was all Duncan said in reply.

"That was dear old Doctor West...well his spirit anyway."The Mask continued.

"Here's the deal, Duncan-boy: You can't take me off until Gwen is safe in your arms...and the ghost of West is sent back to Hell."The Mask's voice sounded furious and bitter at the end of the sentence.

"Until then...we're pretty much stuck together."Another laugh.

"I hate puns."Duncan muttered.

* * *

Duncan began his ascent up the stairs. He didn't plan to spend the rest of the night in the basement. From what the mask had told him, he would have to fight his way through the Mansion. He didn't know what he would be fighting though, the Mask gave no clear description.

Opening the door into the sub-level hallways, Duncan cautiously walked out. He was tense. With each step, it was like the very house itself was watching him. Coming to the end of the hallway, Duncan found himself in a maze. Hallway after hallway, with no doors into any rooms in sight."Turn around."The Mask ordered him. Whirling around on his feet, Duncan watched as his first fight came up.

As if the walls were made of liquid, bodies began to ooze out of them, solidyfing in the shape of humans. They let out moans and slumped towards Duncan like zombies. He let out a sigh of relief."I thought this would be challenging, just not a few slow zombies."He grinned, walking forward and grabbing the nearest undead. He smashed it back into the wall, making sure there was a nice crunching sound. He continued this process, easily picking up the zombies and smashing them back to wherever they came.

* * *

**Gwen**

She gasped fo beath, struggling against a force that threatened to suffocate her. That ancient voice from before spoke once more."Hush my girl...I will ease your fears..."

She was stillin utter dakness, but the suffocation stopped. It felt rather...calming now. But no, Gwen was not satisfied. She had to find out where she was, and if possible, escape. She feared for Duncan. Was he already...dead? The single word brought up images of his shredded corpse laying in the basement of this God-Forsaken Manor. Suddenly light flashed in front of her eyes in the form of a lit torch.

A kind-looking old man greeted her in the flickering firelight. He was tall and lanky, clad in a dashing tuxedo. His figure was stooped over slightly. He was balding, but his wrinkly face made him look gentle. It was his voice that offset his appearance. "My dear girl...I'm terribly sorry about earlier..."It was the ancient voice that came from his mouth."I am Doctor West. Consider me your host, curator, and entertainment for the night."He bowed.

"Where's Duncan?"Gwen asked immediately, crossing her arms."Is he still alive?"She tried to sound menacing, but the ancient voice replied with power that she could only dream of ever having."He's still alive..."Doctor West sounded annoyed at the Punk's survival."You'll be seeing him soon...but until then, I have accomodations for you."He moved to the side, opening up a heavy oak door behind him. It lead into a Master Bedroom."Fit for a Queen."Doctor West gave a toothless grin.

Gwen felt lured into the room. Before she knew it, she had woken up from her daze, inside the bedroom, and the door locked.

* * *

**Duncan**

Finally an exit had shown itself. Wiping zombie flesh from his hands, Duncan began walking up another set of stairs."I'd hurry up those stairs, boy."The Mask warned once again. Duncan shrugged his shoulders."What's the big deal? It's just a bunch of stupid, slow, zom..."He drawled off, turning around."...Bies?"He finished with a gulp, seeing a horde of zombies, all pushed up against each other, scraping the walls with their filled mass to reach Duncan."On second thought..."With that, Duncan rushed up the stairs, hopping up three at a time to escape the pursuing horde.

He soon reached the top, opening the door and slamming it shut once he was safely on the other side. Strangely, the horde did not procede any farther."Now you're in the kitchen area...proceed with caution."The Terror Mask continued to guide Duncan.

"Sweet, I'm starved. Near death situations can leave a guy hungry."Duncan replied, looking around at his new surroundings. The Kitchen was massive, considering it's size relation to the house. Doctor West probably had hundeds of servants to cater to his every whim, most of them spending their time in this kitchen."Tough luck then, Duncan-boy. With me on, you no longer need to eat, sleep, or have any use of other human needs."The voice in Duncan's mind moved along with his thoughts.

"Shit..."Duncan muttered to himself. He continued on, the threat of the house was ever constant.

Creaky floorboards hindered his movement, giving away his location to anything alive, or dead, within the Mansion. Just curious, Duncan opened up a bread oven nearby to peak inside. A dozen bloodshot eyes stared back from inside the oven.


	3. Dreams and Fights

****

**Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone!**

* * *

Gwen

The captured Goth examined every corner of the room, trying to find a way out of the Master Bedroom. No such luck. The door was locked, and too heavy to be kicked down. The windows were locked as well, and from what she could see, she was on the very top floor. So, breaking the glass and jumping out was not an option."Unless I want a few broken bones..."She muttered to herself, thinking of no other means of escape.

Defeated, she sighed and laid out across the bed. At least it was comfortable.

Too comfy. Minutes later Gwen found herself deep in sleep.

* * *

**Duncan**

"Pain."Duncan said to himself as he was thrown into a wall."More Pain."He muttered as a tentacle wrapped around his ankle, hurtling him across the kitchen again like a child would throw a doll.

"Get up and fight back you imbecile!"The Terror Mask urged on with it's distorted voice.

"No need for insults..."Duncan stood back up, rubbing his head. He looked on and sized up his opponent. He wished he hadn't had been so curious. The Oven was actually alive and moving. With it's door open, the dozen bloodshot eyes never took their gaze off of Duncan,. A writhing mass of slimy green tentacles had grown out of it's side, the oven's main source of attack. If he could dissect those from the oven-creature, that would probably stop it.

"Any ideas?"Duncan cracked his knuckles, asking the mask.

"Rip those freaking things out with savagery."If the mask could, in his mind, Duncan could imagine the steel hockey mask on his face smiling.

* * *

**Gwen**

Within the realm of dreams, strange events unfolded before Gwen. She was standing in a laboratory-type setting, boiling beakers and crude machines on tables surrounded her. In front of her, a man she recognized as Doctor West sat, scribbling furiously into a notebook, mumbling incoherent words to himself. She approached him, the Doctor not even noticing her. She peered over his shoulder to look at the notes. Words and symbols that didn't make sense took up most of the page, but at the bottom she could make a tiny paragraph in spidery writing.

"The voices have been in my head since day one. I've tried therapy, only made it worse. I've tried medicine, too simple now. The voices tell me of what I am to do. The voices tell me of the future. It is glorious..."

Doctor West suddenly whirled around, grabbing Gwen by the shoulders."To understand what you will become..."He grinned at her."You must understand the past."He laughed, pushing her away. She fell through a hole that suddenly appeared in the ground, the reality of dreams twisted in every direction. She plummeted through darkness.

Gwen awoke with a jolt.

* * *

**Duncan**

The now supernaturally-powered Delinquent was slowly being crushed. The tentacles pinned his arms and legs to his side, squeezing around his entire body."A little help would be...really appreciated!"Duncan gasped out to his mask."I can't make you invincible."The Mask replied, acting as if it's host slowly being squeezed to death was commonplace."But you can do this now..."It lead off.

A tingling sensation in his arms and legs now, and all the small spikes that had grown out of his skin had shot out to razor-sharp, three feet long pikes. The oven's tentacles released their grip on Duncan,except for the ones that had gotten stuck to his newfound defense. All Duncan had to do was think about it, and the bone spikes retracted back to their much smaller length.

The Oven was moving away from Duncan now, wary of the bones. Duncan leapt onto the oven, gripping the remaining tentacles as tightly as he could. He pullled, the appendages giving way easily. They tore out with a sickening squishy sound. Duncan tossed them aside, picking up the now defenseless creature and tossing it against the wall."How do you like it huh?"He walked over to it, picking it up again and flinging it across the kitchen just as it had done to him earlier.

The creature inside the oven gave a dying moan, and the entire metal body dissolved."Now that that's over...proceed. We should be coming into the west wing."The Mask said. Duncan massaged the areas where the tentacles had squeezed rather tightly as he found the exit, moving from the kitchen into the West Wing of the Mansion.

He found himself in another hallway,but this one was much encouraging to him. It was a straight shot across, even with a few rooms to explore on the left side. A massive tinted window ran down the hallway on the right. Duncan could see his reflection in the window as he walked. He rubbed his hand across the window as he walked, surprised to see a bloody handprint left behind. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

At the end of the hall, he reached a flight of stairs. They were the spiraling kind that kept rising up and up."A straight shot up. From what I can recall...These stairs lead to Doctor West's personal study."The Mask voiced on Duncan's path of travel.

As he walked up, Duncan began to wonder. What exactly was this mask? How did it know all of these things? Of course he had forgotten they were one beng now, so the Terror Mask heard every thought."Patience, Duncan-boy. Every puzzle has a answer..."The Mask said.

* * *

**Gwen**

"...But if you dig too deep into that puzzle, you may be terrified of what you find."Gwen said out loud. She confusedly looked around. Why did she just say that? This house was starting to get to her.

She approached the door once more, examining any fault that could lead her to escape. She looked at the doorknob, seeing it was had a keyhole on her side as well. Suddenly, it hit her. A bobby pin. She recalled from a an earlier fiasco with Duncan...any lock can be opened with a bobby pin and a little patience. She loved that criminal. Searching in her hair, she pulled a bat-shaped pin out of it's dyed strands. It wasn't exactly a bobby pin, but it would have to do.

Straightening out the pin, she inserted it into the keyhole, making sure it got stuck in the tumblers. She moved it around slowly, jimmying it until there was a small click."Voila, one free Goth Girl."Gwen smiled, pushing the door open.

Stepping into the hallway, she found that it wasn't as dark as she expected. In a window nearby, moonlight gracefully streamed in.

She walked towards the windows, maybe they could give her a sense of where she was exactly in the house. As she walked, a sharp jolt in her mind made her stop. She shut her eyes tight, a painful headache and a barrage of images came. She could see the notebook from her earlier dreams, an invisble force turning the pages for her. She could see entire pages filled with pencil-sketches of her, her name written over and over again. As quickly as it came, the images and headache were gone.

Gwen opened her eyes, confused as ever.

* * *

**Duncan**

After countless steps, Duncan had reached the top floor of the mansion. He emerged into Doctor West's Study. It was a large room, filled with tables that had scattered machines and tubes on them, all shattered and broken. Discarded notes layed strewn about on the floor. The only thing that really stood out was a single notebook that layed closed on the floor. Duncan casually walked ove and picked it up, flicking through the pages."Most of this stuff is gibberish, I can barely read it."He said."Read the last few pages."The Mask sounded solemn, if a heavily distorted monster voice could sound solemn.

Turning to the back, Duncan began to read aloud the last five entries of Doctor West.


	4. Dear Diary, I'm Dead

**Duncan**

_"Final Entry #1_

_I believe I have gone utterly and completely insane. The voices in my head speak to me constantly. I keep myself locked in this room, barely leaving, only escaping when I need more supplies.. I conduct experiments every hour of the day. The voices guide me, leading me to the most wonderful of discoveries. I can raise the dead, just last week I made a buried chap stand up and walk about. I can control my servants with this simple mind control. I forced three of them to commit suicide this morning. The voices said that I needed the blood. The voices continue to speak to me...I need to further my power somehow."_

Duncan continued onto the next page, becoming more sickened as he read.

_"Final Entry #2_

_Continued from the last entry a month ago, I have constructed a mask. I murdered my closet friend, my lab assisant, for this experiment. He didn't even see it coming. A simple dagger can do so much damage. With the voices instructing me, I moved his soul into the mask. This is written just before trying on the mask. As I scribble this down, I hold the steel mask in my other hand, bringing it closer to my face..."_

Like out of instinct, Duncan rubbed the edges of the steel hockey mask with his fingers."So this is why you wanna get back at the old man. Revenge for killing ya?"He asked.

"Yes."The Terror Mask replied simply."Continue reading, there's more to it."

_"Final Entry #3_

_I...am terrified at the moment. The voices are furious at me. The experiment...had failed. From what I can recall, I will write down. My assistant's spirit would not die down quietly. The moment I placed that mask over my face, my body convulsed painfully, sending spasms and violent waves through ever fiber of my being. He said he would kill me for what I had done, it was only justice. The voices were much stronger than him though. They made me bring my hands up and rip the mask off, then to toss it across the room. The voices told me I would have to find another source of power. That night I threw the mask into the basement, warning my remaining servants to not dare go down those stairs. I hope the...Terror Mask rusts away beneath this house."_

"Read on. You've nearly caught up with the rest of the story..."The Terror Mask commanded.

_"Final Entry #4_

_Ha...haha...hAhAhaHaHaHaHAAAA! I don't know why I'm writing this...I've finally done it. This power...the voices have helped me achieve it. I simply had my controlled servants go out into the town in the ungodly hours of the night, round up some simple drunken villagers, and have them sacrificed in a ritual. Oh, and I killed all of my servants as well for good measure. Their spilled blood ran through the entire Estate. So much power...the voices continue their plan. Ha...Ha...Ha."_

Duncan flipped the page once more. The final entry of dear old Doctor West.

_"Final Entry #5_

_This is my last day as a mortal. I shall ascend. WE ALL shall ascend. Me, the voices, and the girl. The voices tell me of the girl...she is beautiful. She is a misunderstood black rose among uncaring weeds. She shall become our queen...and our queen shall rally our armies, raise her voice, and declare that the world is ours. She will rise up and tower above the trees, above the mountains, above the mundane. She will devastate armies with her hands, force nations to bow or be crushed under her heel. All the while she will tend to us and us alone..."_

There was no more writing. It finished with blood droplets at the bottom of the page.

"I don't understand..."Duncan asked confusedly."Their queen is...Gwen?"

"From what I can tell, yes, she is. It looks like this...plan, if you could even call it that, has been active for nearly two centuries..."The Mask replied.

"Wait a minute..."Duncan muttered, turning the page once more."There's...another entry."Instead of pencil, the entry was in ink, and it was fresh.

"What?"The Mask shouted inside Ducan's mind."Read it, you fool!"

_"Dear Duncan,_

_I hope you've enjoyed your life. It will end very soon. That Terror Mask will not help you...his power is nothing compared to mine, compared to that of the queen's. It is unfortunate that you won't be around long enough to see our glory. You will die right now at the hands of..."_

As Duncan finished reading this last sentence, the door behind him crashed open. A strange creature stood in the doorframe, creeping closer and breathing raspily.

The creature was bone-skinny, flesh spread across the bones with no muscle at all for filling. It's skin was all blood red, and it was clad in rags. Over it's head was a burlap sack, the kind you see hanged criminals wear. A creepy smiley face was painted on the bag in blood. Duncan would find this opponent easy to kill, if not for the two whirring chainsaws it held in each hand. The creature let out a disturbing cackle as it juggled the chainsaws through the air.

* * *

**Gwen**

She creeped through the hallways, each noise in the night convincing her that something was following closely behind. A creaky floorboard made her whiz around, only to see an empty hall behind her. A small moan made her jump into the nearest room and hide. She peeked out a crack in the door, only, once again, to see an empty hallway."I have got to stop scaring myself like this..."Gwen said to herself. A sudden hand came onto her shoulder. She should've checked the room first.

The hand turned her around, Doctor West grinning his toothless grin at her."Yes, you really must. You may scare yourself to death one day..."


	5. Chainsaw Orchestra

****

**Occasionally I will recommend a song to listen to while you read a chapter. It...make the whole experience more indulging. For this chapter, open up YouTube in another screen(or a tab, depending on the computer), and type in 'Fast As A Shark' by Accept. Trust me, I'm a Doctor.**

**Bonus points to anybody who knows where the phrase above is from.**

* * *

Duncan

The strange creature which Duncan had dubbed 'The Rabid Man' charged forward, giggling maniacally the entire time. It swung it's weapons of choice, the saws whizzing b Duncan's face, missing by bare inches. They had come so close he could actually see the rust on the metal. Duncan backed away, eyeing the Rabid Man warily. He took a chance and pushed forward, swinging a left hook at the monster's bagged head. His fist collided successfully, making the Rabid Man fall back a few steps. He only laughed.

A chainsaw was brought up, grinding into Duncan's side. A splay of blood came from his ribs. Duncan reacted quickly, pushing the Rabid Man away with a swift kick. He held his side, blood oozing and sharp pains springing up through his torso."Don't worry, your muscles will regenerate in a minute or so. Just fight back! Disarm him somehow."The Terror Mask gave it's advice.

Duncan ignored the pain, again running forward. He grabbed The Rabid Man by the shoulders, pushing him until he was shoved up against a wall. Using one had to grip the Man by the neck, Duncan brought his free hand back, clenching it in a fist. He repeatedly punched the Man's bagged face, becoming angrier with each blow."Why...won't...you...SHUT...UP?"He emphasized on each word with a blow. All The Rapid Man did in reply was laugh incessantly behind that bloody smiley face.

Chainsaws were brought up to Duncan's sides once more, coming dangerously close to chopping him in half. Duncan released his grip, jumping away and worriedly looking down at the fresh wounds."They'll heal!"The Mask repeated, sounding annoyed.

Rabid Man took the iniative now, pushing Duncan out of the Study into the hallway. Duncan fell down onto his back, looking up at The Rabid Man illuminated by moonlight from a nearby window. It made the killer all the more creepy. Laughing as he stepped closer, the Rabid Man attacked once more, a chainsaw carving through Duncan's flesh and bone. Letting out a cry of pain, Duncan jumped away to find his entire upper and lower torso open and bleeding.

"THEY'LL HEAL!"The Mask screamed inside his head."Whatever you say..."Duncan muttered, trying to come up with a battle plan. He then remembered his newfound power.

Duncan made the spikes on his arms spring out, all as sharp as steel. Duncan swung his arms out in a spinning motion, bone clashing with metal. The chainsaw made sparks when it collided with the bones. Duncan twisted his arms around the saw, forcing the bone spikes to pierce the Rabid Man in the shoulder. No damage seemed to have been done."What's up with this guy? He doesn't even bleed!" He exclaimed, pushing the bones even further into the Rabid Man. No cries of pain. He pulled back, retracting his spikes to normal length.

Looking down, relief washed over him to see that the Terror Mask had worked it's magic. His muscles had regenerated, he skin sewn grown back, and even his clothes sewn together to their semi-decent grunge look.

Duncan grinned at the Rabid Man, even though he couldn't see it beneath his steel hockey mask."See that? Your saws can't hurt me!"He pointed out confidently. In reply, the Rabid Man revved the chainsaws, the blades whirring even faster than their previous state.

For his reply, Duncan turned around and dashed away."What are you doing?"The Mask was about to force Duncan to stay and fight, but after further reading the Delinquent's thoughts, he allowed him to carry out his plan.

Duncan turned around a corner, and waited.

The Rabid Man gave pursuit, the only sound was his footsteps, the chainsaws, and his never-ceasing laughter. Whatever Doctor West had done to this poor soul, it had permanently affected him.

Once the Rabid Man's back was turned to him, Duncan leapt on top, using his converse-wearing feet to twist the Man's ankles, while simultaneously jerking a chainsaw out of his right hand. A quick second later, Duncan fully disarmed the Rabid Man. Literally. The Rabid Man's skinny arms were carved through like butter. Now completely armless, the Rabid Man turned around to Duncan, not even bleeding. But faced with a chainsaw-wielding Punk, he gave out his last words."Ha...haha?"His laughs were pitifully weak now.

Duncan made sure to make it quick. The chainsaw buzzed through the air, cleanly seperating bag-wearing head from body."DE-CAP-I-TA-TIOOOOON!"Duncan screamed, holding up the Rock Sign with his free hand.

"...Nicely done. A tad overkill, but nicely done."The Mask remarked as Duncan placed the chainsaw's strap over him, carrying it on his back."I'm just glad we got the last laugh...Get it?"The Mask asked, and Duncan sighed."Last laugh? He was laughing the entire time we fought, but you..."

"I GET IT."Duncan said, cutting the mask off from finishing.


	6. Bow to The Queen

**This is where the story really takes off. Enjoy^^**

**If you want, I recommend 'Ghost Opera' by Kamelot for this chapter.**

* * *

**Gwen**

Doctor West pulled her down a corridor, his steel grip never letting go of her wrist."Quite resourceful on your part in escaping the room."He chuckled, yet it still sounded menacing in his ancient voice."But you won't be leaving this estate anytime soon..."He pulled her around another into another hallway, leading her deeper and deeper into the house."Oh no...you are much too important to leave. You are our Queen after all."

"Queen...?"Gwen said as she tried to pull away, she hit and kicked at Doctor West as he dragged her along, but the old man wasn't normal. She even bit him on the wrist, no reaction from him, no drawn blood.

"Ah, now for your crowning ceremony."Doctor West did not reply to her question, only pulled her into the largest room of the Manor.

A massive ballroom greeted her. Giant chandeliers hanged from the ceiling, all aglow, giving the massive round room an eerie golden hue. A mural was painted on the ceiling, depicting angels and demons. Gwen was dumbfound at such a beauty in such an evil house."This, plus so much more, is all yours my Queen."Doctor West let go of her wrist, clapping his hands."Let the celebration begin."He laughed, a sinister sound that echoed around the ballroom.

* * *

**Duncan**

"...Do you hear that?"Duncan asked his mask.

A soft melody of violin music was spreading throughout the house, filling every room. A massive uproar of moans and gutteral noises followed the music."That can't be a good."The Mask commented.

Footsteps behind him. With his new weapon, Duncan spinned around on his heels, chainsaw revved and ready to slice. Dozens of the undead were walking towards him. Instead of attacking, they simply shuffled past him. One even bumped into Duncan, but it just moaned and kept walking with the rest of the ghoulish crowd. Duncan turned off the chainsaw and strung over his back again."Why aren't they attacking? I thought everything in this damned house wanted kill me and/or eat my brain."Duncan said, rubbing the spikes on hs mohawk.

"Maybe they've wised up. From the short time I've known you, there's not much going on up here..."The Terror Mask chided. Duncan sighed, becoming extremely tired of the mask's sense of humor."Is there a mute option for you?"He asked, following behind the undead.

As Dunca walked, he looked out the windows to see another ominous sight. Zombies and other forms of ghastly creatures were rising up out of the grounds surrounding the Mansion. From the graveyard, from the forest, all evils came into the house."Looks like the Doc's throwing a party."Duncan remarked.

"So...you can make jokes, but I can't?"The Terror Mask sounded annoyed.

* * *

**Gwen**

Gwen was astounded at the sights before her. Doctor West had lead her to a throne of solid gold, and she sat down nervously. The music was intensified by trumpets and drums to accompany the violins, all the music blending together from out of nowhere. She was at first terrified at the...undead that entered the ballroom, hordes and hordes of them. But she calmed instantly for some reason. She was beginning to enjoy this gothic fantasy.

Once all had entered, the music heightened higher and higher, building up until it filled Gwen's mind with nothing but noise. It was ended with a cymbal crash that shattered the golden peace. The chandelier's light took on a dark-purple glow, giving everything in the Grand Ballroom a frightening shadow. The throne Gwen sat on was not of gold anymore but made of bones.

Doctor West stood in front of Gwen, holding up his hands."Behold, OUR QUEEN!"His ancient voice was magnified for all to hear. The crowd of monsters let out a cry that sounded much like screams of pain and terror.

With an elegant hand motion, a crown of black metal appeared out of thin air in the spirit's hand. The crown was curved and spike up in violent forms.

Suddenly Duncan bursted onto the scene.

Gwen's eyes widened with happiness at the sight of him. She tried to get off the throne, but found her entire body paralyzed. She couldn't even talk. Only here eyes moved to show how desperate she was.

He ran through the crowd of zombies, shoving them aside to stand before Doctor West."I've got some serious shit to deal with right now. And that shit is you."He growled, pointing a finger at the Doctor. He brought the chainsaw out, revving it louder than usual to make a dramatic effect."West, tonight your immortal soul will finally be damned."The Terror Mask sounded absolutely furious being so close to the man that had killed him. All West did was shake his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you two really believe that you can stop me?"Doctor West laughed.

Duncan tried to move forward, but found himself paralyzed just like Gwen. Even the chainsaw had magically shut itself off.

"Do you really believe that you could stop a plan TWO-HUNDRED YEARS IN THE MAKING?"His voice was steadily rising. He moved closer to Gwen until he was standing right beside the throne of bones..

"Do you really believe..."He raised the black crown over Gwen's head.

"...That you can stop our Queen?"

Once the crown was placed atop the Goth Girl, all hell broke loose.

A massive shockwave of energy erupted from Gwen, her body giving way to violent convulsions. Duncan was helpless, his paralysis rooted him to the spot where he stood. Reality itself seemed to bend in and then balloon out around Gwen. A strange transformation began to happen. Just as the Terror Mask had changed Duncan, the black crown was changing Gwen. Her aleady pale skin took on a even more ghastly white color, but tendrils of energy shot up from her skin. Her hair seemed to come alive, moving about like angry serpents. A black dress in a spiderweb pattern replaced her normal attire, flowing on her. The most drastic was a pair of demonic wings sprouted from her back. Twelve feet in span, they were torn and tattered, black-scarred flesh that bones protruded out of.

The energy explosion ceased, and a deaf silence followed after for a few minutes.

Gwen folded her wings and sat down on her throne. She eyed Duncan confusedly.

"What is this trash? My Jester?"She asked.

"Yes, my Queen."Doctor West bowed and grinned menacingly."This is your Court Jester, and he is about to entertain us all..."The Doctor snapped his fingers.

Duncan could move again. He instantly revved the chainsaw again, ready for a fight.

The crowd of hundreds upon hundreds of zombies moved closer, ready to tear him apart, limb-from-limb. It would please the Queen.


	7. Spill All Blood

****

****

This story has quickly become my most popular one XD

**Thanks everyone!**

**A song for this chapter...we need something rapid. Try 'Hocus Pocus' by Helloween.**

**Oh, and a shout out to Iluvpurpleandblack99 for figuring out my little question in chapter 5. Congrats!**

* * *

Duncan wasted no time. He was already in the throws of battle. A mob of undead suged forward, surrounding him on all sides. They all tried to grab at him, tearing at him with claws and biting with gnashing teeth. Like an engine of destruction, Duncan was taking this all and winning. He held out the chainsaw, spinning his entire body in an arcing motion. A storm of body parts and gallons of the red stuff were sent flying everywhere near the Punk's tornado-ing self. He let out a war cry, spinning even faster.

Gwen clapped her hands, actually reveling in the gory sight before her."My Jester does know how to entertain."She smirked.

"I am so glad it pleases you my Queen. I aim to fufill your every desire..."Doctor West snapped his fingers, using his control over the supernatural to intensify the battle even further.

The zombies rushed Duncan with even more vigor, actually halting his twisting attack. They piled on top of him in a decaying heap, dozens of the creatures adding their weight to crush Duncan beneath. He struggled, grunting and straining to push them off, but more and more came onto him.

After a minute or so of no movement, it seemed Duncan had perished underneath.

"Aw...I was expecting so much more."Gwen leaned on the arm of the throne, looking rather bored now."Do not despair my Queen, we'll have a new jester in no time."Doctor West assured her, adding a small laugh afterwards.

A small grunt shattered West's confidence. A louder grunt, then another primal shout. The mountain of dead that had fallen on top of him was slowly rising up. Soon Duncan was holding it up over him."Eat it, West!"He shouted. With another shout, he tossed the mass of zombies straight at the Doctor. Flying bodies fell through the air, piling up around the throne of bones."Oh Shit..."Duncan muttered, mentally facepalming. Gwen was right next to West...

A hand on his shoulder turned him around. He saw a furious Gwen facing him, a smug Doctor West behind her. He didn't know how the Doctor had done it, but had somehow teleported behind him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gwen grabbing him a strangle hold, her fist clenched tightly around his neck."Hey...didn't know you were so..._Gack_...strong!"He managed to choke out, trying to make the situation lightly humorous. No such luck, Gwen's grip tightened.

"How dare you?"She brought his face close to hers, her eyes were beginning to show a dark glow around them."I am the Queen! You will treat me with respect!"

"If you weren't an all-powerful psychopath right now, is there a chance we could kiss?"Duncan chuckled, only to gag again.

"Just shut up, Duncan-boy..."The Terror Mask sighed.

Gwen released her deathgrip on him, only to blast him away with one of the wispy tendrils of energy that sprang up out of her skin. Duncan flew through the air, smacking into a wall across the ballroom with a heavy thud."I'll take that as a no..."He stood up rubbing his head.

"West!"Gwen commanded, and the Doctor dutifully walked up to her side."I want this man gone from my sanctuary. He is not even allowed to set foot on it again..."

West nodded, grinning his toothless grin at Duncan."Your wish is my command, Majesty."He replied.

"Nice try boys."He said before snapping his fingers, making Duncan vanish.

West snapped his fingers once more, and all the zombies, even the dismembered ones from Duncan's assault, stood up, quickly getting as far away as they could from their Queen's throne of bones. Gwen approached the throne, sitting down once more.

"My Queen, we have plans to carry out..."West laughed, moving to the right side of the throne. Gwen acknowledged him with a small wave."Yes, I know. And what do we need for those plans?"She asked, looking bored once more, examining her nails as West spoke.

"We need the innocent blood of twelve to sacrifice to you."He replied.

"How innocent?"Gwen seemed amused now.

"Virgin-innocent."

She chuckled.

* * *

**Duncan**

It was like something out of a cartoon mostly. One second the air shimmered, the next, Duncan popped up out of nowhere, landing on the ground flat on his face. He stood up, shaking grass and dirt off of him. He looked up to see he was on the outskirts of the forest now. He growled, punching a nearby tree, leaving his fist imprint deep in the bark."I was SO close!"He punched the tree again, another deep imprint.

"Slow down Duncan-boy, what did the tree ever do to you?"The Terror Mask tried to calm him down.

"Shouldn't you be mad too? The Doc was right there!"Duncan shouted, already walking back into the forest to the Mansion.

"I am...but don't worry, West will get his dues very soon."The Mask replied.

Duncan kept walking, but smacked straight into the invisible. He placed his hand forward, rubbing something solid but unseen."What's up with this barrier?"

"The Doctor's keeping you out of the Mansion for now...didn't you hear Queenie's commands?"The Mask forced Duncan to turn around and start walking towards the town.

"Until then, we have some murders to stop."It added.

Duncan stopped short."Murders? I'm no stranger to crime, but who would the Doctor murder?"

"I know his plans...he needs the spilled blood of twelve innocent virgins to fully power Gwen."

As the mask spoke, a shriek came up from inside the forest. Looking to the starry sky, Duncan saw twelve blurs whiz through the air, heading into the town, each one hunting for a victim."We're going to be very busy for the rest of the night..."Duncan made sure the chainsaw on his back was secure, and he ran off in the direction of the ghosts that seeked out innocent blood.


	8. The Innocents, Pt1

**Ah, already at chapter eight. Thanks for all the reveiws everyone, they encourage me to continue writing.**

**By the way, look up an author on here known as blacklipgloss98. She's my sister. She may miss the spellcheck button every once in awhile, but her stories have some intriguing ideas.**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings. On with the horrorshow!**

**(Warning: Some Nourtney-ness in this chapter)**

* * *

**Duncan**

He crept through under the veil of midnight, very used to the alleyways and streets of the neighborhood he now searched. A single white blur overhead,and he had found his first ghost. It slinkd into a home of a person he knew very well...Duncan smirked.

* * *

Harold slept face-first in his bed, his pillow and drool muffling the sound of his snoring. Posters of superheroes and pictures of LeShawna covered his walls, discarded food wrappers and overturned comics dotted his entire floor. He didn't even notice as Duncan pushed his window open and slipped in."Before I save his scrawny butt...just let me do one prank. Just one."He whispered to the Terror Mask.

"Harold..."

The sleeping teen awoke with a daze, putting his glasses on and looking around for the voice that called out his name. His room was dark, so he couldn't see much. Thinking it was just a dream, he layed his head back down. Again the voice called his name. And again. Feeling paranoid, Harold sat up, eyes scanning the room for something."Who's that? I'm warning you...I have mad skills..."

No reply.

He shrugged and cautiously laid back down, closing his eyes once more. Something poked his face. He opened his eyes to see a hockey-masked face staring right back at him."Hi Harold."

He jumped out of bed with a scream. Leaping a little too high, and smacked his head on the ceiling, only to crash down into a pile of trash."Don't kill me Jason!"Harold yelped out, as he had watched a Friday the 13th movie only hours ago before going to bed. Duncan fell to the floor laughing."Oh my GOD! It hurts...it hurts!"He breathed out through the laughs, clutching his side. After catching his breath and the laughing fit had passed, Duncan stood up.

"Duncan...?"Harold stood up, showing contempt for his mocker.

"What are you doing here? And what's with that stupid costume? Halloween's like a month away!"He approached the delinquent, grabbing at the mask and trying to pull it off."Ow! Watch it, dorko! This thing is attached to my skin now!"He pushed Harold off.

"Listen, it's a long story. All you need to know is that I'm here to save your life. Now shut up and go hide in your closet."Duncan grabbed Harold by his shirtsleeve and began pulling him towards the closet. The lankier teen slipped out of Duncan's grip, dusting himself off."Why would you protect me? And from what?"

"Enough of the questions! Just do what I say or toss you into that closet."

As Duncan finished, a small growl came from inside said closet."Harold...what do you have in there?"Duncan's hand inched towards the chainsaw hanging from his back, slowly bringing it forward and keeping his free hand on the revving cord.

"My comic book collection. I have every issue of Owl Man, y'know."He said this proudly.

"SHUT UP AND GET UNDER THE BED."The Terror Mask finally intervened, it's horrifying voice convincing Harold enough to do as it said.

Just seconds later, a monstrosity composed of paper and colored ink surged out of the closet, engulfing Duncan in it's folds."A monster made of comic books...that's the best this stupid ghost could come up with?"Duncan shoved his chainsaw into the papery skin, slicing it to shreds. He ran th chainsaw through the monster several more times until there was confetti fluttering everywhere in the room.

"You owe me one, nerd."The chainsaw's buzzing died down, and Duncan carried it on his back once more. He waved Harold goodbye, and was out of the window in no time.

"And you owe me another priceless comic collection! GOSH!"Harold shouted back.

* * *

He followed each of the creature's trails, eliminating each of them one by one. He had finished already five of them. The sixth one flew overhead leading him into the more..upper-class region of the homes.

"Why...why did it have to pick _her _house?"Duncan sighed.

"What? You know this girl?"The Terror Mask asked, searching for memories of the home before them.

"Oh...this could be awkward."The Mask said after finding the right images and memories Duncan referred to.

* * *

"Jump...jump."

"I am! The stupid controller won't work!"

"You keep shooting at me. Why are you doing that?"

"Like I said, the controller won't work!"

Courtney threw the game controller onto the floor with a huff, crossing her arms."Why are we up so late playing your mindless videogames again?"She asked, turning to look at Noah, who's face was glued to the television screen and his thumbs moving fluidly over his own controller.

"Because you invited me over for this little date. And, due to your cleverly chosen schedule, it was my night to pick for us what to do."He pointed out, his concentration not even broken. A monster on the screen had just decapitated Courtney's character."Thank you democracy."Noah smirked.

Suddenly the screen filled with static, and the game console had shut itself off."Thank you karma."Courtney laughed. Noah shrugged and placed the controller on the table, picking up a book beside him and began reading it."I thought you said your Dad had just bought a new state-of-the-art home entertainment system? From what I can tell, that static looks kind of downgraded from the normal ..."He said, licking his finger and flipping to the next page.

"Must be a technical problem."Courtney approached the giant plasma screen, banging the side of it with her palm.

A knocking at the front door.

"Who's here this late...?"Courtney walked across the living room to the entrance, opening the front door. Noah heard a small shriek and a male voice following it."Calm down Princess..."

"Get out of here you ogre! And...what's with that stupid costume?"

Ignoring Courtney's words, Duncan sidestepped her, walking into her home. He whistled."I had forgotten how loaded your pops was."

"I said get out of here!"She repeated, walking over and trying to drag him out by the arm.

"Hey there, Mr. Deliquent. Stopped by to rob your ex-girlfriend? Or come beat the snot out of me? I'm open to both."Noah barely took his eyes off of his book.

"Even though I wish I coud do that, I'm not. I'm just here to save both of your live's, that's all..."Duncan replied, still not budged by Courtney's pulling. She let go of him after her hand was pricked by one of the many bone spikes poppng out of his arm."Why did you glue toy spikes to your arm? It's not even Halloween yet!"She sounded annoyed as ever with him.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately..."He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And a CHAINSAW? What's up with that?"Courtney raised her voice.

"This is exactly the reason why we broke up..."Duncan whispered to his mask."If the two of you would just go hide someplace safe, I'll handle everyth-"

Of course, this was the time the spirit had decided to cut him off. The Plasma TV shot sparks and arcs of electricity from it's chrome body, sputtering to life. The cables that attached it to wall snaked out, forming together to make arms. Two red eyes appeared menacingly on the static-filled screen. A high-pitched wail came from the now monstrous, living television.

Noah looked up from his book, gazing at the monster with a blank expression."This is why they say tv is bad for you."


	9. The Innocents, Pt2

**Holy crap, 1000+ views! Thanks everyone!**

**For reader convenience, the previous chapter has been conveniently broken up into two parts :D**

* * *

**Duncan**

"Get into the room you two! Fast!"

Courtney and Noah dashed down the hall, pushing against one another to get into her bedroom. Once the two were safely inside, Duncan slammed the door shut."Barricade yourselves in!"He yelled, revving the chainsaw.

Promptly following command, the two had shoved a dresser and bedside table to block the door. Once they were secure, Noah sat down on Courtney's bed, already reading his book."How can you be so calm at a time like this? My television just came to LIFE!"Courtney shouted, pacing back and forth. He shrugged."If I'm going to die, might as well be doing what I love moments before being torn to little bloody chunklets."Noah said in reply.

Sounds of the monstrous television coould be head as it clamored up the stairs. Soon it reached the floor of destination, It's hulking frame filled the hallway, trapping Duncan between itself and the barricaded room. Arcs of buzzing electricity moved around it's body as it crept closer to it's prey.

It's livewire arms shot out, entangling Duncan, sending volts of electricity surging through his body. The acrid smell of charred flesh filled the area.

"The chainsaw you fool!"The Terror Mask's voice cut through the bouts of pain and electricity, seemingly unfazed by the attack.

With forced movement, Duncan ripped the whirring blades through the wire arms, releasing him from the creature's grip. Another screech came from the television, as if in pain. The severed arm sputtered and crackled on the ground."Ah, I love the sound of dismemberment."Duncan smiled beneath the mask. He approached the television, ready to attack with his weapon of choice. As a last resort, the monster cranked up the volume, the little bar appeared on it's screen/face, telling Duncan the sound on the television was at the maximum.

Another wail, but this one nearly shattered his skull. Duncan was used to loud music, he usually had his Ipod or car stero blaring at full sound, but this noise was...unearthly. Nearly every window in the home broke, and the force of the blast knocked Duncan back, making him crash straight through the barricade into Courtney's room. His body hit the wall, and his limp form then fell to the floor with a heay thud.

Courtney approached him."Oh God...he's unconscious!"

"Just great. Our only defense has decided to take a little nap."Noah flipped the page of his book, reaching the end."Well lookie here. Everybody dies at the end of this story too."

The monstrous television somehow managed to squeeze itself into the room, towering above the two as it's head scraped the ceiling. It ignored Courtney and Noah for the moment, it's sole focus on the one who had sliced it's arms off. It shoved Courtney aside with the remaining stubs of wire that used to be an arm, it's sheer power making her crash into her dresser, the said furniture toppling right on top of her.

Noah seemed concerned now. He leapt to his feet, desperately trying to lift the heavy chunk of designed wood off of her."Curse you nerd strength!"He strained.

The Television bent over Duncan, unleashing another amplified wail onto him. And another. And another. Duncan's unconscious body began to rupture, bleeding all over from places where the skin and muscle were torn from the sonic sound.

"Wake up...wake up Duncan-boy!"The Mask tried to speak out, but no reaction came from the Punk.

And yet another wail. Blood sputtered out of Duncan like a running faucet.

Noah managed to lift the dresser into the air by just barely an inch. He used every ounce of energy he had to keep that dresser an inch off of Courtney. With not as much pressure on her, Courtney shouted,"WAKE UP YOU OGRE! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! I SWEAR I'LL HAUNT YOU IF I DIE!"

Duncan stirred. He stood up shakily."Wha...why am I bleeding so much?"He mumbled, only to be smashed against the wall by the Television. It's static face cackled.

Now slightly recooperated, Duncan fought back, pushing with his own strength. He shoved the monster back out into the hallway. Using only one hand, he lifted the dreser off of the CIT, tossing it into the corner."Your welcome."He said to Noah.

"Courtney, do you have any firearms in this stupid house? Your Dad's a gun aficionado, right?"Duncan thought up for a second weapon, the chainsaw wasn't starting up. The revving cord seemed stuck.

"Yeah...down the hall, in his office..."She replied, standing back up and dusting herself off.

Duncan didn't waste a jumped over the television, turning into the office and slamming the door shut. His eyes roamed over the small room, searching for a weapon. His searching eyes settled on a double-barrel shotgun hanging proudly on a wall. He picked it up, weighing it in his hands."Old-fashioned, but it'll do."Duncan said. He searchd the desk the shotgun stood over, finding a box of shells in a drawer. He placed those in his jean pocket.

Loading the gun, he kicked open the door, to see the television creature stumbling down the hallway, angrier than ever at him."Sorry, your cable bill hasn't been paid on time."The Mask laughed as Duncan raised the shotgun to his shoulder, aiming.

Duncan let out an exasperated sigh at the Mask's remarks. He squeezed the trigger, and a blast shattered the entire screen of the television. It still moved forward though, it's movements slow and the bullet-shattered screen flickering between life and death. Duncan reloaded, and fired once more.

A loud bang. The television toppled to the ground, the ghost that had possessed it finally gone.

He clipped the shotgun to his side on a belt loop and walked over to Courtney and Noah. He expected a thank you, but got a smack on the head instead."You ruined my Daddy's plasma screen!"Courtney chided, giving him another smack.

"I just saved your live's. You think a guy would get a little more appreciation for that."Duncan replied in an annoyed tone.

"As if. Noah's the one who deserves most of the credit, trying his hardest to lift that heavy thing off of me."

Noah smirked at Duncan, only to get smacked in the back of the head as well.

"Don't let it give you a big head."She chided to him next.

* * *

After being yelled at some more like a child, Duncan finally left, seeking out the remaining ghosts. He searched and destroyed the next four. With nine down, only three remained.

As he followed the tenth ghoul, Duncan began to wonder."What's keeping the Doc from sending more friendly ghosts our way?"He asked the Mask.

"Like I said, he needs only twelve innocent people with spilled blood. And since we're outside the boundaries of the West Mansion, we're outside of his control. He doesn't know that we've stopped his little spectral friends. For all he knows, twelve ghosts have found their prey, and are just taking their idle time in returning. They don't get out of that hell-on-earth often..."The Mask replied.

And the tenth ghost arrived at it's random target. Another home of a well-liked friend."DJ...man I'm coming."Duncan didn't want the innocent animal-lover to get hurt.


	10. The Innocents, Pt3

****

Alright...we have reached chapter ten! Thanks everyone!

Sorry for the late update. I've been busy.

Warning, this and the next chapter contains religious material.

* * *

Duncan

DJ slept peacefully on the couch, accompanied Bunny sleeping on top of him. Like the expert criminal he was, Duncan slipped in unnoticed, squatting down in the shadowed corner and waiting for the ghost to appear. After nearly half an hour, he almost dozed off from boredom, but then the spirit made it's move. Slithering through the air like oozing mist, the spectral entity would've gone unnoticed if one was not paying attention. Instead of possessing an object nearby, it entered DJ himself.

As if sensing the evil that was within his owner now, Bunny jolted awake with fearful, wide eyes. He hopped off and away to hide somewhere else in the home.

The peaceful animal lover was soon no longer peaceful. His entire body convulsed from the spirit.

"Well...that can't be good for us."The Terror Mask stated the obvious.

* * *

**Gwen**

She still sat on her macabre throne, tapping her fingers impatiently."West...where are my sacrifices?"She turned to the man, who grinned back with that toothless mouth, bare gums curved upwards."No need for worry, my queen. I have something to ensure things go as planned..."He replied."Two of the servants we sent out are...special."

Gwen seemed slightly interested now."Special? Explain West."

"Let's just say, they tend to change the people around them..."

She seemed satisfied by this answer, nodding her head."Until my sacrifices arrive, I demand more entertainment."She clapped her hands, three zombies mindlessly appearing and bowing before the bone throne. She pointed at each one, giving them a task."You,"She said to the first one."Fetch me some wine. And you two,"Her attention was to the others now."Fight each other until nothing remains."

They went to their tasks to please the Queen. The first zombie left, the other two bit and tore and clawed at each other.

Gwen laughed, pleased.

* * *

**Duncan**

He was sent flying through the air, skidding to a stop in a patch of grass. Duncan slowly rose back to his feet. He didn't know how much more punishment this night was going to throw at him...

DJ walked closer, the moonlight revealing his new grotesque form. A shell-like armor had grown over his skin, doubling the teen in size. Bulbous pods shooting up here and there over him. An animal's maw of raw hide and fur patches had grown over his face, blocking off any possibility of shown emotion. The only noise he made was raspy breathing and some moans.

"So DJ...any chance of us settling this peacefully...?"Duncan moved slowly towards his friend, holding out his hand. DJ reached forward, grabbing Duncan by his collar, raising him to his face. The animal maw opened up with a sickening crunch sound, revealing the very scared face of DJ."Duncan...you gotta help me! I can't control myself!"As soon as he finished, the animal maw closed shut, and the controlled DJ threw Duncan once more across the neighborhood.

He crashed into a mini van across the street, his body making an indent in the steel and glass side. The alarm went off, making the lights in the nearby homes turn on.

"We should take this fight somewhere else."The Terror Mask recommended.

Looking around, Duncan spotted the perfect arena for their bout. Off in the distance was a construction site of unbuilt homes.

"Perfect."Duncan said as he took off as fast as he could run. Considering the powers granted by the terror mask, it made his speed incredible. DJ gave pursuit. Before any of the neighbors had stepped out onto their porches, the two were gone, leaving the body-indented, honking car to their annoyance.

Duncan stopped once he reached the construction area, the possibilities of the many dangerous objects around him gave him so many ideas to fight with. In his daze of thoughts, he didn't notice DJ walk up behind him, slamming his forearm into Duncan's back. He faltered and fell to one knee, allowing DJ to continue the onslaught. He pounded onto Duncan with his armored fists, pushing the Punk deeper and deeper into the dirt. Duncan managed to roll to one side, avoiding the beating. He quickly jumped to his feet and went into one of the unbuilt homes.

When DJ entered to follow,he was met with a 2x4 plank to the face. The giant stumbled back, Duncan hit him again with the chunk of wood in the knee's."Quite brutal for your friend,don't you think?"The Mask asked as DJ was hit once again.

"Naw. I could be using the chainsaw to rip him apart or use the shotgun to blow him up, but I'm not. This will stop him easy."Duncan shrugged. He raised the board over his head for another blow. Before he could do so, DJ recovered quickly, snatching the 2x4 from his hands and breaking it in half. DJ then proceded to swing his arms in a punching motion, forcing Duncan to take steps back from the force of the attacks.

He tried to punch back, but his fists harmlessly bounced off the shellled armor.

Duncan was dizzy from the punches as DJ tossed him about like a ragdoll with his heavier attacks. He coughed up blood, the precious life source oozing out of the breathing holes on the steel hockey mask.

The transformed giant stopped his barrage for a moment, but only for a moment. He picked up Duncan, raising him high above his head like a trophy. Duncan, stilldizzy, could see the framework of the home above him. With a shaking hand, he reached up and grabbed at a support beam closest to him. Hoping the Mask had made him strong enough, he pulled. The beam snapped easily under the supernatural strength, and the entire in progress home collasped in on them both. The last thing Duncan saw was DJ being crushed underneath a pile of woodwork, then something fell on him, and then blackness.

* * *

With a moan, Duncan sifted the remains off of him, standing up and holding his head. He check himself."Mohawk, arms, legs, face. Everything seems to be intact."He said to himself.

"...You're worried about your mohawk after that? It's just a stupid piece of spiked green hair."The Mask said.

"Hey, don't diss the mohawk, man. Chicks dig it."

A roar interrupted their petty arguement. Looking onto the wreckage, DJ rose up, not even a sign of dent nor damage in his armored self. This was the moment Duncan realized something. The ghost's transformation only covered him, it wasn't exactly part of him. At least, he hoped so.

Quickly looking around, he spotted what he needed. A cement mixer. Moving over to it, he poured one of the nearby bags of cement mix and water supply into it. The mixer began turning, creating a gushy grey mess in seconds. He waited until DJ got closer, and then picked up the mixer, shaking the grey goo out of it and onto DJ's torso, leaving the head mess free.

He stepped back, hoping it would dry soon. DJ took only a few steps forward, and the cement dried. His body was stuck in the solid covering. Duncan leapt on top of him, prying the free maw open. DJ's scared face was seen again."Now DJ...this may hurt a bit."Duncan warned, grabbing DJ under the chin.

"What are you-"He couldn't finish, as Duncan was now pulling him upwards with extreme force. DJ's body was pulled out of the cemented body, free from it. Duncan placed DJ back onto the ground, the teen giving Duncan a thankful smile.

A cracking sound, and the battle wasn't over yet. The remains of the shelled body broke free, walking towards the two. Duncan rubbed his elbow into DJ's ribs."Let me handle it. Now that you're out of that thing, I can really enjoy this."

Pulling the shotgun from his belt loop, Duncan raised it and fired. A few cracks appeared in the armor, but it still walked forward. He reloaded, and another shot. More cracks, but it remained. Duncan sighed reholstered the shotgun, and armed himself with his trusty chainsaw. Revving it, the weapon made short work of the body. It sliced straight through it, making it topple into dust.

"Thanks Duncan..."DJ said wearily."Now if you'll excuse me...I WANT MY MOMMA!"He cried, running off in the direction of his home.

* * *

And now for the eleventh ghost. Duncan found it flying into the downtown area. It lead him to a small church, isolated from the rest of the buildings by a tall iron fence and various stone crosses dotting the land around it. A few lights were on inside...

* * *

Heather sighed as she sat down on the front pew, the rest of the cathedral empty. Her family had come for one of the night services, and it was one of those services that had long run on into the night. The others had left an hour or so ago, but something compelled her to stay. She wasn't the most devout of followers, considering how she treated others and her actions on Total Drama. She let out another sigh, looking up at the giant stain-glassed window that depicted holy deeds found throughout the bible.

It was through this window came the ghost.

It slowly floated towards her. Heather wasn't scared, just mesmerized by it. She stared on blankly as it entered her. Suddenly it began to fill her whole being, bonding with her. It knew her thoughts, her views on the world, and it fed on them. Hate, anger, revenge began to manifest in her. Heather stood up, slowing walking to the podium where the Pastor would usually stand and preach.

She smiled, a twisted grin creeping onto her face. Whatever this force was, it would allow her to do anything she pleased. All the pent up rage and emotions was let out in an evil cackle. She would bring about wrath to whom she deemed unworthy.

"All for Gwen..."A voice was in her head.

"All for Queen Gwen..."Heather replied.

* * *

Duncan entered the church, surprised to see Heather standing at the front, as if waiting for him.

"Hey Heather...unexpected seeing you here."He said, walking to her. She held up her hand."Not another step,"She commanded."I need to change into something more comfortable."

And this was the moment the spirit completely took over.

Heather's skin became red hot, slowly becoming redder until flames bursted out of her skin. The fire danced around it, consuming her until it was part of her. Heather was soon a living being of flame. She still maintained her human shape, just with heat and brimstone replacing skin and hair and bone. Embers bounced off of her, setting the area around her on fire, slowly spreading around the area of worship.

"I'm not the religious type,"Duncan commented, warily switching from looking at Heather to the spreading flames."But nobody sets a church on fire in my town!"


	11. Hellfire

****

**It felt like the last chapter wasn't good at all...**

This chapter was inspired by the couple DuncanxHeather. Not my favorite pairing, but the creators of Total Drama had sprinkled possibilities of it throughout the seasons. Eh.

**For a recommended song, 'Fireproof' by Pillar should set the mood.**

And now, for another challenge! There's a line of altered lyrics in this chapter. Can you guess what Disney movie it's originally from? Winner's prize is that they get to decide what happens in a scene in the next chapter!

* * *

Duncan

Heather slowly approached him, grinning maniacally at the fact that her just being there had set the entire church aflame. With a flick of her wrist, a fireball shot out at Duncan, who dodged by a hair's breadth. She continued to casually throw fire at him.

"Shit..."He mumbled under his breath, dodging each blast, but each one after another was increasing in accuracy, scorching him closer each time.

"I don't think you're allowed to curse in church."The Mask said absentmindedly.

"Shut up! Just try to help me out here!"Duncan ducked, a fireball flying straight over his head. To his horror, he found that his mohawk was singed and still burning slightly. He frantically shook his head and beat at the green dyed hair to put it out.

"It's simple, you fool..."The Mask said once Duncan was sure his favorite feature was safe, and ducked behind one of the unburnt pews for cover.

"She's fire. What can put out a fire?"

"Water. But in case you haven't noticed, I can't magically make H2O squirt out of my palms."Duncan replied in an annoyed tone. Fireballs continued to fly at him. Heather let out a sadistic little laugh."What's the matter? Afraid of getting a little burned? Or is the big bad Duncan afraid of little 'ol me?"She taunted, adding another laugh after.

Duncan stood up to counteract, but was hit straight in the face by Heather's volley of flames. He fell flat on his back from the force of the attack. Luckily, The Mask had protected him from most of it."Thanks so much...I have feelings too..."The Terror Mask was the one annoyed now.

"Your a disembodied spirit in a metal mask...how can you have feelings?"

"Just be quiet, Duncan-boy. To settle this dispute, we could always ask the Big Man upstairs for a little rain."

If Duncan could make a face to his own mask, he would give it a confused one."Ask God for rain?"

"It's worth a shot. We are in a church...well, a slowly burning one, but still a church."

Duncan looked up, seeing smoke beginning to fill up the room. Was this considered praying?

"Uh Jesus...God...Spirit, whatever...could you send some rain...please?"

An entire chunk of ceiling collasped in on him in answer. Duncan dodged out the way, the ceiling chunk crashing into a pile of smouldering wood. He was in Heather's sights now. She took in a quick breath, then blew out. A sheet of fire shot out of her mouth like a flamethrower. Duncan rolled out the way until he was behind her. He wouldn't be able to fight her in such ever-closing space, she he moved deeper into the church. Heather ceased her blowing, turned around, striding across the burning cathedral.

Duncan went as far as he could hiding in one of the rooms in the back of the hall. He found himself in some sort of children's nursery. Posters of cartoonish saints aligned the walls and toys scattered across the floor, a large cabinent that held the toys was in the corner.

Heather walked down this hall. As she passed each room, she would flick her wrist upward, a pillar of red and orange fury filled that room, spreading Heather's fire more. As she came closer, the heat became more intense. Duncan could feel sweat beginning to build up on his skin.

_"Hellfire,  
Black fire!  
Now Duncan it's your turn.  
Choose me or your pyre.  
Be mine..."_

She stopped right in front of the room Duncan was hiding in. She stepped in, grinning."_"Or you shall burn!"_

Only to find it empty. Dissapointed, the ablaze Heather walked back out and continued her search.

Duncan let out a sigh of relief. He was hiding in the cabinent, the remaining toys inside prodding at his skin uncomfortably."I didn't know she was into poetry. And you."During the fight, the mask had searched for memories of Heather.

"I think Total Drama World Tour got to her."The Punk opened the doors, sliding out, only for the toys that had stuck to him to fall and clatter to the gound.

Heather was upon him with an inferno.

An explosion, and Duncan was thrown from the blast, flames and tinderbits flying with him. He landed on the street across from the church, cold cement ever so graciously breaking his fall. He looked down at himself to actually see his entire lower half burning. He was too wracked with scalding pain to move. Heather came out into the churchyard, a harbringer of the very hellfire she sang about earlier.

Grinning wickedly, she pointed at Duncan, and with a simple flick of the wrist, Duncan was coming to hate that movement, he became a pyre. His entire body turning to cinders. He jumped up, the scalding pain had intensified to a solid,searing mass all over him. But he would not scream. He would not scream. He would not give her the satisfaction of him screaming...

His vision blurred, a feeling he had become accustomed to. Through the flames that filled his sight, he could see Heather a few yards away, the church behind her burning as he was. She approached him, barely an arm's length away."Duncan...just be mine. You don't need Gwen anymore...and she doesn't need you. She's a Queen now."Heather purred."All you need tosay is that you are mine...and I can make the pain stop. I can make the fire cease. And we both can be subjects under Gwen..."

He shoved her away, and with his considerable strength, made her fly.

"Water."

The Terror Mask filled his mind with that single word.

"Water. Water. _Water. Water. WATER."_

Duncan turned around, and his vision cleared. The pain abided for a second. He could see a fire hydrant right in front of him. God had sent the rain.

Instantly, the pain of burning to death returned. Wasting no time, Duncan blindly kicked out until his foot hit the top of the hydrant, forcing the metal plate off. A burst of high-powered water shot upwards into a fountain, sprinkling down on him with cooling water, washing away the pain.

Heather was furious. She let ot a growl, pillars of flame shooting of of her skin and into the sky."I am Hellfire itself! I choose who burns! I could set this entire world aflame if I wanted to!"She ranted.

"You look like you need to cool off...here, have a drink!"Duncan said, only to facepalm after.

"I have taught you well."The Mask laughed.

Duncan placed his foot over the shooting water, angling it until an even more intensified stream blasted straight at Heather. A fog of steam hissed and came off of her as water soothed the hellfire Heather had become. The stream died down, leaving Heather once again just a shivering, wimpering teenage girl on the ground.

The church's fire died down along with the ghost's dissapearance.

Duncan walked over to drenched Heather, picking her up and placing her on the church steps. She didn't react to him. He walked inside and surprisingly found a saved blanket, coming back outside and placing it over her. She calmed down and drifted off to sleep.

He turned around to leave, but found himself stumbling and gasping for air. He grabed onto a nearby stone cross, using it to haul himself up and keep support. The last few fights had really taken a toll on him.

He just wanted this nightmare to be over.


	12. Devil Dealer

**The winner of last chapter's contest was Invierna! Your idea appears here!**

**Ah, and if you haven't been doing so until now, I HIGHLY recommend you listen to 'Inside The Fire' by Disturbed towards the middle of this chapter. It matches so well!**

* * *

**Duncan**

"Just one more ghost...just one more..."Duncan gasped, waited for a minute, still leaning on the cross, allowing the mask to heal his wounds.

"There."The Mask stated once it was done.

The last ghost was spotted overhead a few yards away, but it was much different from the others. Instead of being translucent white like the rest, it was blood red, droplets of the red stuff secreting out of it.."Catch it! It's collected innocent blood!"The Terror Mask shouted urgently.

Duncan pursued, never too far away as it flew back into the woods towards West's Mansion.

* * *

Once again the invisible barrier locked them out. Furious, Duncan pulled out the chainsaw, revving it and trying to cut through the unseen. Nothing, it couldn't even touch it without the chain locking up from how solid the barrier was.

He tried the shotgun next, the scattered blast just bouncing off.

His bone spikes next, nothing.

Letting out a shout of frustration, Duncan repeatedly punched at it, over and over again until his knuckles bled. He continued on through the pain."...Duncan-boy, settle down."The Mask finally spoke up after the Punk had pounded his hands into a bloody mess."I could try getting us through this barrier...I can tap into West's supernatural power..."The Mask lead on.

"Why couldn't you have done this hours ago?"Duncan asked, his hands slowly healing.

"You had to stop those other ghosts anyway. Besides, it's risky."

"How risky...?"

"I could end up separating my soul from the mask, and leave you powerless."

Duncan considered this. He sighed."Whatever. Just do it quickly."

The Terror Mask began to hum, vibrating on Duncan's face. The rate slowly sped up over time, until the hum filled Duncan's entire body. He closed his eyes. A sound of shattering glass, and his eyes jolted open. He was silent for a moment.

"...You still there?"He asked the Mask.

"Of course."The Mask's distorted voice sounded smug."The barrier's gone. Go save Gwen."

* * *

He charged into the Mansion, breaking down the heavy oak door into the foyer, where it all began.

Doctor West greeted him, standing in the center of the entrance hall.."Duncan..."His ancient voice filled the room."So good to see you and that Mask again. 'm sorry to say, my servant with the blood arrived a little earlier than you. It's not the amount of twelve..."He sounded annoyed towards the end of this, but instantly switched back to his calm demeanor."But it'll have to do."

He slowly approached Duncan, his tuxedo-clad body taking on a wispy, spectral form, truly showing the ghastly demon he was."I have a deal for you." He snapped his fingers, the entire foyer going pitch dark, Duncan could only see West.

"Queen Gwen is forever ours..."He took the shape of Gwen, smiling at Duncan, but it turned to a vicious grin as the black crown appeared on her head. West returned back to his spectral form."You cannot have her. She is too important to fall back into the hands of humanity."

Duncan fond himself paralyzed once more by the Doctor's powers.

"All you know..."

West transformed again, taking several forms. He became Duncan's parents in their police uniforms, only for them to be ripped apart by monstrosities. He became friends from Total Drama. Courtney was crushed, her bones turned to dust. Harold had spears skewer him through the side. Geoff and Bridgette cowered, clutching each with their lower part of their bodies gone in a bloody mess. Lastly, West became Duncan himself. He continued the psychological torture by tearing off his own head.

Soon West reverted back to his spectral form."Will come to an end. But you have a way out. Queen Gwen still has...feelings for you deep inside her."

He snapped his fingers, a scrawl of paper and ink pen appeared and hovered in midair."You can become her king, to rule beside her in the new world."

"All you have to do..."

Duncan could move again.

"Is sign over to me your soul."

He already had an answer. He stepped forward and somehow grabbed the ghostly West by the collar, pulling him to his face."No Friggin' way."

West narrowed his eyes."Very well then."

West dissapeared, the room becoming alight again. But his ancient voice could still be heard."I have a little present for you..."

Manic laughter.

Spinning around, Duncan came face to bloody-bagged face with the Rabid Man.


	13. Rabid Revenge

**2000+ Hits. Thanks so much everyone!**

* * *

**Gwen**

Doctor West appeared out of thin air before her throne. He bowed, holding up a beaker filled with the innocent blood to her."Your majesty,"

"What is it, West?"She asked, examining the beaker with curiosity.

"It is time for your next ceremony, the ascension."He grinned, his body switching back to it's spectral form. He snapped his fingers, several zombies appearing out of the ground."Prepare the room for the ceremony. Make sure everything is perfect."He commanded the undead. They moaned in reply, mindlessly going to perform their tasks.

Gwen grinned, tapping her fingers against each other."This is going to be fun..."

* * *

**Duncan**

"Why won't you stay dead!"

Duncan fired the shotgun at the Rabid Man, the splay of bullets causing no pain, only piercing into his hollow chest. The Man laughed in reply, new chainsaws whirring in each hand. Prepared this time, Duncan armed himself with his chainsaw, swinging it at the Rapid Man. Steel met steel with a high-pitched noise and sparks.

They clashed for what seemed like hours but what was in reality, if this situation could be called that, was only a few minutes. The only sounds were the Rabid's Man's laughter, Duncan's heavy breathing, and the angry noise of revved chainsaws.

Finally the Delinquent gained the upper hand. He twisted underneath the Rabid Man, the chainsaw neatly slicing through both arms, making the dual chainsaws drop."Now, it's gonna end just like last time..."Duncan held up his industrial weapon, ready for another decapitation cry. The bloodless creature did something strange. Instead of it's meaningless laughter, it only did a few chuckles this time, as if it knew something. A sound that reminded Duncan of birth, the Rabid Man instantly regrew his lost limbs. It retrieved it's weapons, juggling them expertly in the air.

Duncan swept low, dismembering the legs now. The Rabid Man dropped, only to stand back up from regrowth.

"So...he can regenerate now."Duncan observed, backing up slowly, still holding up his own chainsaw.

"Keep cutting and cutting and cutting!"The Terror Mask said frantically as the Rabid Man approached. Duncan found himself on the recieving end this time, blankly staring at the empty space where his right arm used to be, the chainsaw llimply being held in his left hand.

"I'm missing an arm."Duncan looked down to see the limb on the ground, weakly spurting blood.

"...I'll get to healing that."The Mask stated. The Rabid man cackled, ready to tear Duncan to shreds.

* * *

**Gwen**

The Ballroom had become something out of a macabre Stephen King novel. Black paint laid sticky and splattered over the floor in a crudely drawn circle. Zombies decorated the already horrifying ballroom by tearing off their own heads, dangling them from the painted ceiling. They scattered bones across the ground in the criss-cross pattern, making a path leading from Gwen's throne to the circle.

West observed this all, nodding in approval. Gwen watched in fascination.

"What is this all going to do, West? I'm already powerful enough."To display this, she made a massive tendril of energy shoot up into the air, then made it quiver back down to her skin. She snapped her fingers, and several nearby zombies dropped 'dead' on the spot. West chuckled in reply."My Queen, these powers you have right now are child's play compared to what this ceremony will bring. Just a little more patience," He held out his hand, the rest of the undead servants continuing their work.

"Our time is inevitable."

* * *

**Duncan**

A bone had grown, muscle tissue slowly forming around it. Duncan stared at his revitalizing arm in fascination as he dodged the Rabid Man's assault of buzzing metal and rust.

In a matter of minutes his arm was back to normal, and he gripped his chainsaw, fighting back. The process from before repeated: Duncan sliced off a limb, it only grew back."Wouldn't you rather consider slicing off a bigger part...?"The Terror Mask finally suggested.

"Aw...to be honest, I was actually having fun."Underneath, Duncan grinned.

The battle had to end though. Duncan whirled around the Rabid Man swiftly, stabbing the entire chainsaw into it's back until it could be seen protruding fully out on the other side. It revved, tearing it's gray-ish flesh but no blood. He pulled it out, rapidly slicing off the arms and legs in a precise fashion. The Rabid Man looked up, laughing, knowing it would regenerate any second.

"Sorry, I don't think that's gonna happen this time."Duncan said, decapitating the bagged head once more. He replaced the weapon in his hands with the shotgun, firing over and over again, until the bits and rags of the once Rabid Man laid strewn about all over the foyer.

"I repeat, overkill."The Mask said."Now hurry, Duncan-boy! Gwen! West! End of the world we're talking about!"

He took off through the halls of the mansion, his destination the ballroom.

* * *

**Gwen**

She stood in the center of the circle, Zombies surrounding her, West standing to her right, holding the glass beaker of innocent blood, chanting an ancient language long forgotten.

Duncan charged in, interrupting in his usual brash way.

"DAMMIT WEST."He shouted, the fire of a shotgun bolt making the zombies blocking his way to Gwen splatter in a rain of dust and maggots."I'm ready for you this time!"

West acknowledged him with an open eye."Shut up, boy. You no longer matter. We shall ascend..."He handed the beaker to Gwen, and she slowly raised it to her lips.

Duncan moved with incredible speed, knocking the beaker out of her hand. It clattered harmlessly and safely a few yards away. Gwen gripped him by the neck like before with her own remarkable strength. She spread her demonic wings, taking herself and the grabbed Punk into the air."You've interrupted us for the last time..."A tendril of energy wrapped itself around Duncan, filling his entire being with pain. More and more tendrils shot out of her skin, with each one wrapping itself around Duncan, another level of pain was added. All he could see was Gwen's sneering face in front of him. All he could hear was the fluttering of her wings.

Suddenly, her face changed. It softened into a normal, if terribly frightened, fixture."Duncan..."She whispered, a small tear springing down her pale face."Please help..."Just as quickly, she reverted back to her newest personality."Die, you fool..."


	14. Feud

**'Locking Up the Sun' by Poets of the Fall is a good song for this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

He had become used to pain throughout this whole ordeal. He had felt pain before; crashing his bike into telephone poles as a child, and then there was the whole taser incident with his brothers...

He faded in and out of reality, out and in blackness and Gwen's twisted sneer.

Suddenly weightless, then all the weight in the world on his shoulders. A lovely daze, then jolting fierceness inside him. The world inverted as Gwen released him, dropping him to the ground with a cracking sound. Duncan laid motionless.

Gwen settled back down on her feet, folding back her wings."There. Now can we continue this?"She asked.

West stayed silent for a moment, staring at Duncan's lifeless self."...You know he's not dead."

She laughed."Don't kid with me, West."

"I'm not. I don't know why, it's either bravery or stupidity that keeps him going."

As West finished, Duncan's hand twitched. A pulse of life still beated inside him."You okay, Duncan-boy?"The Terror Mask asked as Duncan rose back up, shaking off the dull pain inside."Just a little beat up...that's all."He replied. Gwen stared at him, dumbfounded."I am the Queen..."She said, walking towards him."Whatever I say is law..."She was only a few feet away."And I say I want you dead! Why won't you comply?"

She spread her wings, tackling Duncan at rocket speed. They crashed through the hallowed walls of the mansion, escaping outside."Tsk. We must wait for our Queen to return..."West sounded annoyed.

Their battleground now in the forest, Gwen shoved him against a tree, anger embodied in her appearance. Rapid energy tendrils shot out, her spiderweb dress seemed more razored and spiked."Why won't you DIE?"She screamed in his face.

"I love you too much."Duncan replied. He could hear inside his head the Mask make a gagging noise.

She seemed caught off guard, and her grip loosened. Duncan looked her in the eyes, and could see the old Gwen still inside them. He gently pushed her away to regain himself. She became aggressive seconds later. She shoved her palm into his stomach, sending springs of pain into his torso. She pushed him this time, sending him crashing through the air, to violently hit a tree yards away. Several branches fell off and on top off him.

"I'm beginning to think our deal won't be completed."The Mask said.

"What?"Duncan stood up, pushing the branches off of him, dusting bark off his clothes.

"Remember? You can't take me off until West is gone, and Gwen is safe in your arms. And from the looks of it...she'd rather tear off your arms let alone be held in them."

Duncan looked onto the approaching Gwen, his eyes settling on the black crown resting on her head."It's that friggin' crown. If I could just get rid of it..."

"Try this."The Mask took control of him. Duncan looked at his hands to see more tiny bone spikes pop out all over his palm and fingers."For gripping action."

Gwen held out her hand in a wide sweep, a blast of energy sent out at him, making smoke and debris rise up in a fogged cloud. Duncan jumped out at Gwen from the fog, unaffected by the attack, and with all his might latched onto the crown. Arcs of black electricity shot through him the moment he touched it, but no release. A yell filled the air. It built up, becoming louder and louder until it filled Duncan, filled Gwen, the entire forest with his anger.

This damned crown had to be destroyed, he thought.

He ripped it off, crushing it into a scrap between his hands.

A shockwave of power expanded out. Duncan was blown back, Gwen's body convulsing and twitching like before, but in the opposite effect. The wings disentegrated, her elegant dress shifted and transformed back to her normal, if still Gothic attire. The dark energy that sprang up from her dissapeared. Gwen collasped to the ground as the shockwave died.

Duncan stood up once more, walking towards her on unsteady feet. He knelt down, lifting up her head, her eyes closed."Gwen...Gwen..."He shook her gently."C'mon...please."The shaking became faster."C'mon...y-you can't be dead! YOU CAN'T!"

She laid still.

Doctor West's ancient voice echoed through the forest. It was filled with rage."OUR QUEEN!"

A shout of anguish rose up from the dead."YOU TOOK HER FROM US! WE WERE GOING TO ASCEND, TO CONQUER!"

With a stiffled cry, Duncan laid her gently back down, placing her hands atop each other on her torso."Peace."He muttered, turning to the Mansion. A full moon illuminated above the estate, granting it eeriness.

"We don't her...we don't need her..."West continued to speak."I will go against the voices! I will ascend! I will become a God!"He was frantic, the screeching sound of a madman. Another cry from the dead. Suddenly the moon turned blood red, setting the mood for the final battle.

Inside the Mansion, Doctor West, in his true spectral form, stood in the center of the circle, the vial of blood in his hand. He raised it to his mouth, drinking it all in one gulp."I SHALL ASCEND."He stated, holding up his hands heavenwards. He simply vanished.

A massive earthquake. The twisted mansion changed, becoming the image of madness.

The Mansion rose into the air, underneath it was a legion of the undead. They carried the mansion upon their rotting shoulders, granting it the ability to move. Flesh merged with wood as the front of the home took on the shape of a human face, conforming to the face of Doctor West. Desecrated arms sprouted out the sides, each arm rotten green in fleshtone and the size of a bus, swinging wildly, knocking down tree's around it and flinging earth.

At the very top of the mansion, the headless body of Doctor West dangled from the spire, chains of blood and ooze covering him."I have ascended...I am now one with the dead, one with my Mansion!"His ancient voice continued.

Duncan stared up defiantly at the unholy colossus."We can't let that...thing reach the town."The Mask sounded disgusted.

"Which is why I'm going to kill it here."He replied."You here that West? "


	15. Final Fright

********

What we've all been waiting for, I'm hoping.

Too many good songs for this chapter...all the ones below set an epic battle theme. Please choose one if you want.

'Otherland' by Blind Guardian,

'Cry of the Banshee' by Brocas Helm,

or

'Revolution Deathsquad' by Dragonforce.

* * *

Just the monstrosity existing warped reality. The usually starry sky became devoid of it's twinkling dots, only the blood red moon casting light. The ground opened up with cracks that released acrid smoke and the sounds of a thousand inhuman voices. Duncan armed himself with shotgun in his right hand, the chainsaw in his left. He slowly approached the Mansion, the disturbing face of skin and rotten woodwork stared down at him with indifference, as if he were nothing but an annoying insect to be squashed.

"You've lived so far..."The ancient voice rang. The fusion of West and the Mansion raised one of it's giant arms, swatting at Duncan."But it all ends here. You, this town, and the rest of humanity."

Duncan barely avoided the massive limb, ducking, feeling the wind above and the stench of fetid dead flesh.

He ran towards the arm that had missed him, jumping on top of it, clinging to the forearm. He discharged a shotgun blast into it, followed by carving through it with the chainsaw. No blood, only wounds, which healed the instant he stopped attacking. He leapt off, trying to come up with another plan of attack. Backing away from the Mansion, his foot got caught in one of the cracks. Looking down, hands that weren't even connected to solid bodies reached up and gripped his leg, trying to pull him down into their dwelling of hell. The ancient voice chuckled,"They shall soon rise as well and aid me in wiping away you human blight."

Yanking his leg away, the hands dissolved off with a bubbling and popping noise followed by screams."Any tips here?"Duncan asked the Mask.

"Get inside."It replied.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't hear that correctly."Duncan said, dodging another attack from the Mansion's arms. They left imprints in the ground, each blow adding another earthquake to the mess.

"I'm on your face, how can you not hear me? I said get inside!"

"You mean go through his mouth? That's disgusting!"

"I don't see another way in, do you?"The Terror Mask's distorted voice was soaked in pure annoyance with the teen.

Duncan sighed, secured his weapons back on, and dashed towards his target.

"What do you hope to accomplish? You both shoul-"Duncan cut off the ancient voice, jumping up at the mouth and ripping it open as much as he could, stretching it wide with his arms. Gulping, he went into the murky depths of mutation.

* * *

It was strangely lit inside the Mansion. Looking around, Duncan found more and more horrors that should stay locked up inside an asylum. Organ-like structures clung to the wall, giving off a grainy filtered glow. The floor was covered in a red, mucus-like filth.

"I'm so going to need a therapist after all this."Duncan slowly waded through the muck, not sure of his goal."Why did you want me in here again?"

"You need to go up the stairs and get to the roof quickly. The remainder of West's body is up there."The Mask replied.

Duncan did so, walking up the stairs to the next floor. The red stuff was everywhere.

He continued on. He could feel each step from the Mansion, a lumbering boom that should warn the town of the approaching terror if the red moon and earthquakes and risen dead didn't give them a clue. Luckily, it was extremely slow, so that gave him time.

Hopping up the steps, he was reaching the top soon. Then the Mansion's defenses kicked in.

Something tackled him, knocking him down a flight of stairs, pinning him down with an incredible weight.

Duncan found himself staring at the snarling face of a bear. Or, what looked like a bear. It's shadowy fur was matted and acted like the laws of physics didn't apply to it. It moved, twisted, and shook like it was alive. The bear's muzzle was bloodied, the bared teeth a sickening yellow. It's eyes were a creepy milky white. It released a gutteral roar that deafened the ears. This was so not the bear from Total Drama.

It came to Duncan. The roars. They were the same animalistic noises he heard when he and Gwen first came into this nightmare. He gritted his teeth, starting to lift it off of him."Your the friggin' thing that clawed my intestines out!"He shouted, shoving it off with a mighty heave.

It flew up, crash-landing in the floor above. Duncan armed his chainsaw, walking up the steps to follow. The bear greeted him with a swipe from it's mighty paw, the claws leaving deep cuts in his back.

Unflinching, Duncan whirred around, the chainsaw leaving payback in the form of a long gash across the bear's side.

He continued his attacks, fueled by anger."You. Nearly. Killed. Me!"He emphasized on each word with an attack from the chainsaw. The bear had various wounds now, but it was fueld by it's own unnatural determination. No signs of pain came from it.

Suddenly the bear acted one of the strangest things he's seen in the night. It's mouth widened, enlarging bigger and bigger until it was Duncan-sized. He found himself quickly engulfed, darkness and the smell of vomit overcoming him. Now inside the monster's stomach, Duncan sighed."Did I just get eaten?"

"Yeah...that was pretty weird, considering all the shit we've seen tonight."The Mask added.

Revving the chainsaw, he stabbed downwards, slicing open the gut, escaping easily. He slid out and rolled away, ready for another attack.

The bear moved sluggishly, now burdened by a carved up stomach and hanging intestines. Duncan smirked, loving irony. After a few steps, it collapsed. Poking it a few times with his foot, he was sure it was dead.

"Now onto West."

* * *

He opened a hatch, climbing up and onto the roof. The body of West dangled from a spire, the chains binding it to the house.

Looking on, Duncan's eyes widened. The mansion was nearly upon the town. Only a few minutes away from escaping the forest and spreading it's corruption and destruction to the world. Metal rattled as West's body walked towards Duncan.

"Aww...you killed my pet."The ancient voice came from a mouth that didn't exist.

"I've been waiting for this..."Duncan cracked his knuckles, the bone spikes jutting in and out of his arm rapidly. He charged West, deciding to finish it hand to hand.

He smashed his elbow into the body's stomach, followed by several jabs to the chest since there was no head. Many fights in the streets and in juvie had sharpened his skill considerably. Unreactive, West's body countered, throwing loose chains around him. Duncan found that he couldn't pull back his fist anymore, the chains around his arms had tightened, leaving him open. The beheaded body started raining blows on the Punk with strength that felt like it could shatter mountains.

Duncan took it all with gritted teeth. What was a little extra pain to add onto the bloody ocean he had poured out all night?

Straining, his hands came free as West did about his hundredth punch. He caught it, wrenching the wrist back and hearing bones splinter. Of course, no damage done. West knee'd Duncan in the chin, making his brain jutter about in his skull. Tripped, Duncan found himself on the ground, West grabbing him tightly by his signature green mohawk, smashing his body into the roof over and over again.

"I'm really enjoying this, you know that?"West mocked, his smash fest continued on."You've been such a bother all night...but I'm glad that I finally get to end your life instead of one my servants. In the new world order, I might forever hang your corpse above my bed. As for you,"He was now talking to the Terror Mask."I'll melt you down and probably use you to make weapons for my army."

West laughed, adding one last smash. He let go, standing up triumphantly over his foe.

Duncan shivered and shook, but he pushed off the ground, breathing heavily. He was going to end this. West laughed once more.

"Boy, just face it, it's over!"He held up his hands victoriously."I AM A GOD!"

Duncan replied by extending his bone spikes, slicing West, a bloody mess pouring from his torso."No, your not."He retracted his spikes, tackling West, pounding at him with all of the supernatural strength that resided inside him."You bleed."He said, grabbing the chains that hung off of West and using them to whip him, violent smacks resounded in the air.

"And from what I can tell..."He shoved West against the spire."The position of God is already taken."He smirked at his own witty remark. The Mask was getting to him.

He backed away, drawing his chainsaw."And for my last trick..."Duncan said, using every last bit of will he had. The bone spikes grew longer, forming themselves around the chainsaw, bonding with it, human bone and steel creating a macabre tool of destruction.

Duncan now held a chainsaw made of his own strengthened bone in his hands, tenfold the size and power of the original chainsaw. He revved it, the sound of thunder.

Leaping into the air, he was nothing but a shadow for a second in the crimson moon's light, but the shadow came down with all too real fury. The bone chainsaw sliced West in half. It didn't stop there. Duncan screamed. Not a scream of fear or anger, but made of pure righteousness. His weapon sliced the entire mansion in two, Duncan landing right in front of it when it had been fully eviscerated through.

A moment of solid silence.

It continued.

On.

And on.

And on.

A cracking noise, and the face of West on the Mansion let out a mighty groan of pain. The Mansion collapsed to the ground in a rain of dust and evil. The moment any part of the mansion hit the ground, it dissapeared, as if finally being taken back to where such a wicked thing should be locked up forever. When all the pieces departed, reality returned as if nothing had ever happened. The starry-filled sky returned, the full moon once again took on it's true gentle glow.

Duncan collapsed on his back, breathing heavily, his chest rapidly moving up and down.

"One word."The Mask said."Overkill."For the first time, it actually sounded happy.

Getting back on his feet, Duncan stared sadly into the forest, Gwen's final resting place."I should make her a grave..."He said to himself, closing his eyes.

"You should. She'd like that."A voice replied.

"Maybe I will..."Duncan said back, taking him a moment or so to realize the voice wasn't the Mask's. It was female.

He turned around to see Gwen. A weary, but happy smile settled on her lips.

They embraced tightly, hugging out the entire ordeal.

"Y'know..."A voice said. It was the Mask's this time."Our deal is done. You have Gwen, and West is dead."The distorted voice seemed tired all of a sudden."Now please finish it up...I want my soul to move on now."

Duncan and Gwen stared at each other with their arms around one another."Take off that mask, Juvie."She said, reaching up and gently taking off the steel hockey mask, placing it down on the grass by their feet. A sigh of great relief followed from the mask, the servant's soul finally set free from it's troubles.

As they kissed, the sun began to rise in the distance.


	16. Epilogue

**One Month Later**

Duncan and Gwen laid beside each other on her bed."Make a wish."Duncan said, grinning.

Gwen looked at him funny."A wish?"

"Yep."He pointed out the window, a lightly glowing orb hovering in full view."I heard that wishes on a full moon come true."

She slapped his chest."You made that up."

"Nuh-uh! Now make one!"He playfully demanded.

"I wish..."She cuddled closer to him."For us to be together forever."

"Forever? That's a pretty long time."

"You said to make a wish!"

He laughed."I know. Forever and ever, babe."They kissed.

After a makeout session, they planned to meet for lunch tomorrow. Duncan stood up, gathered his things and left. One the way back home, he stared up at the moon, his thoughts wandering to what had happened a month ago.

He didn't even notice that he had arrived at his house already. He had walked autonomously while he gazed upwards at the moon. Sneaking in, he walked upstairs to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He flicked a light switch, a naked bulb revealing a floor astrewn with clothing and CD's. Punk band posters covered his wall. He plopped down on his bed, picking a box out from under it and opening it.

A steel hockey mask greeted him.

Not fully knowing what he was doing, he placed it over his face.

* * *

**So...was it good? **

**Should I do a sequel?**

**Any idea's?**

**Press that review button!**


End file.
